


Breathe

by b_ann



Series: One Hundred [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_ann/pseuds/b_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathing isn't as natural as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> First completed short in my 100 word challenge. These will not be completed in chronological order but they will be in the same universe.
> 
> Also, I make no promises of actually finishing all 100, but I'm sure going to try.
> 
> Ok, ok, back to Vets Might Fly.
> 
> If you want to read them in chronological order:
> 
> [Annoyance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3564722)   
>  [4:29 PM](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3629214)   
>  [Do Not Disturb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3628674)   
>  [Advertisement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3640068)   
>  [Breathe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3557090)

"Breathe. Cas, babe, you have to breathe."

Castiel wanted to snap at Dean, tell him how easy it was being the one throwing directions when he didn't have his knees up against his chest, or almost two hundred pounds of sweaty naked man on top of him, or an amazingly rigid cock pressing against his prostate. But he couldn't because, oh yeah, he wasn't breathing.

He could feel his face turning red, the heat spreading from his chest up his neck and all the way beyond his hairline. He didn't want to breathe, what he wanted was Dean to fucking move! But he wasn't going to until Castiel opened his mouth and filled his lungs. 

It came as a gasp, almost like a vacuum of oxygen into his chest and then it left as a hiss through clenched teeth.

"There you go," Dean praised with a stupid smirk across his stupid mouth. 

Then, finally, he moved. 

This time Castiel's breath passed his lips as a sigh, relieved and thankful. But Dean was moving too slowly, savoring the pull of tight muscle. There was an obscene noise of copious amounts of lubricant as Dean pressed back inside of him and the now warm viscous fluid snuck down his butt crack, up his curved back and into the sheets beneath him.

Castiel gasped and just focused on the feel of it all. It wasn't like he was a blushing virgin. Far from it, Dean had made sure of that. But every time he was with Dean it was almost a spiritual experience. The meeting of heaven, hell and earthly pleasures.

"You're not breathing again," Dean whispered, but his eyes were closed. Castiel flexed his glutes and was rewarded with a moan as Dean sunk into him again. Dean stilled, balls pressed tightly against Castiel's ass. He was trying to regain control and that was the last thing the other man wanted. Castiel wanted him to be the one who couldn't control his breathing.

The angle made it difficult to thrust upwards, but not impossible. As he did so, the small amount of air still trapped in his lungs was forced outwards and his erection that was trapped between their bodies was pressed even harder into Dean's stomach.

The moan came from both of them this time and Castiel took the moment to dig his heels into the flexed muscles of Dean's ass.

It was a retaliation, Castiel knew it as soon as Dean's hips pulled back then snapped forward. But it was exactly what he wanted. So Dean thrust again and again, getting faster with each movement. Now there was no question if he was breathing for each time air passed his vocal chords an embarrassingly wanton sound escaped.

Dean chuckled, changed the angle just a fraction and the next time he thrust his eyes widened comically and the smirk fell from his face. The next few moments were filled with nothing but heavy breathing from both of them and the rhythmic sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

"Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas," Dean chanted, each time his voice raising just a touch higher. Finally he took a deep, deep breath and his hips lost all semblance of timing or rhythm.

"Dean," Castiel gasped but it was enough to pull Dean's attention and he was met with those gorgeous green eyes. "Breathe."

Dean's eyes clenched shut and he opened his mouth letting the animal cry tear from his throat. He slammed once more into Castiel, a useless release of his seed into his lover's body. The look of pure ecstasy on Dean's face was enough to push Castiel over the edge and he came all over both of their stomachs.

Dean had the sense to allow Castiel to extend his legs before Dean collapsed on top of him, almost managing the maneuver without pulling out, but it was futile and really didn't matter in the end. For a long moment he just relished in feel of the warm heavy weight pressing him into the embarrassingly damp mattress beneath him.

"Dean?"

"Hmmm?" Was the response but it didn't sound one hundred percent awake.

"Dean," he repeated. "I can't breathe."

The sharp bark of laughter was immediately followed by a groan as Dean rolled to the side. As soon as he was free, Castiel sighed and pulled Dean's pliant body into his.

"Breathing," Dean said sleepily. "It's overrated."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and visit me on tumblr!  
> <http://brittlipy.tumblr.com>


End file.
